Green eyes
by Sowragirl
Summary: Life has never been easy for karen it was always terrible until a guy named Jack shows up. I suck at summerys so just R&R
1. Before

**If you don't like romance I'd suggest turning around now and running away from the keyboard though I would like you to R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume or Harvest Moon, though it would be awesome if I did!**

**Ps: all medical things I'm just making up except a few cases. Do not, I repeat do not try anything medical from in this story.**

**Remember it through Karen's point of view!**

_Chapter 1:The Fight_

"Stupid father," I said, looking at my torn bleeding hands. He was a rough man and cared for no one. Getting him mad only made him worse of a guy. I took off my shoes and socks and jumped in the ocean. While swimming out I found myself thinking back at the incident.

_Time for a flashback00_

I walked over to the table of wild men and set down the tray of wine. Hey girly, come here want come and play," said the laughing grumbling, drunken idiot. Not to disturb anyone and to keep out trouble (or so I thought) I softly walked away. Suddenly I felt him grab my shirt.

"Hey freak let go!" I hollered pulling away.

He glared in anger and jumped up the rest soon followed. "No One says no to me with out getting hurt!" the man snarled.

Slowly I backed away as they pulled out their pistols. They drew to me as I backed against the wall. "You have a chance to give in, girl and come peacefully!" I smiled and walked away with them for a few seconds, so I could get away from the wall and fight back. When I could I ran and kicked over a table and ducked. As I suspected they started firing. Bullets flew passed. I waited till they stopped to reload. When they did I got up and grabbed one of the metal chairs and hit all but one over the heads. They fell to the ground. Before I could attack the last one he was loaded.

Fear rushed over me without a word I ran for another table. This time I had to dive over it. Although I made it over I had found that my hands had landed on a steak knife. Blood trickled around my hand. I yelped in pain! After he started to reload I grabbed the knife and pushed it out of my hands. It hurt like hell but I did nothing but moan. Then I swiftly picked it up and threw it at him. It quickly embedded in his shoulder. He screamed in pain and pulled it out then ran out the door.

In relief I sank down to the floor. I cried for I few minutes in pain and in fear. Of course things had to get more difficult. My father busted through the door and started yelling. "Karen you know better than to pick fights especially with my best costumer!"

I lowered my head and muttered," it wasn't my fault!"

This only made him more fired up. "Wasn't your fault?" "Ya right, don't you see the knocked out people behind me."

I looked up and glared at him. He'd never understand me and no one else either! Then I stood up and showed him my torn hands. "They were attacking what else was I supposed to do?"

He furiously looked at me with his evil eyes. With fury he slapped my face and hands. "Let them kill you I have no use for you!"

A tears streamed down my face. In anger I ran out the door and didn't stop running.

_Flashback ends_

That night I didn't go home I slept in Ann's barn.


	2. THe new boy

Chapter 2 the New Boy

A few days passed and I finally had the guts to go back to the bar. It was the morning and a nice day to make wine so I grabbed a barrel of grapes and brought it to the bar. Before I got in I spotted the Mayor coming down the street with a new guy walking next to him. The Mayor waved to me to stop and come over. With a groan I set the barrel down and walked over to them.

"This is Karen she is the daughter of the manger of the bar," the mayor said pointing to me.

I looked at the mayor with the most confused eyes I could make. The mayor cleared his throat. "Oh yes sorry Karen this is Jack the new owner of the old man's farm." "Jack this is Karen." Jack held out his hand with a smile and waited for my greeting.

Before I said or did anything I looked him over. He was a casual guy and wore overalls and a blue cap, which he wore backwards. He had some beautiful brown eyes also some matted down dark brown hair came out from under his hat.

I just grunted and said. "Have a nice day." The mayor looked at me and glared. I smiled and said, "nice try mayor but you can't get me to do anything." As I walked away I heard the mayor sigh and say, "sorry Jack she not the nicest girl on the block. "Luckily we have many other girls but their nice!" I stopped and turned my head when I heard Jack say to him, "It's ok I don't blame her for it, I'm a foreigner after all. All she needs is to get to know me. Under it all I think she is a nice loving girl!"

The mayor turned to the side and rolled his eyes. "Maybe but you don't know Karen!"

I turned around and glared at the Mayor.

Jack turned to me and frowned then back to the Mayor. "You know Mayor after living in the city so long you come to understand that people who seem to be always happy have something hidden inside something dark that there afraid to show. But the one who act mean have had a dark life too but are looking for something they express pain instead of hide it I think she has guts unlike me..." Jack explained. "In order to find that you must express yourself to hide it even better."

I blushed and continued walking. "Why did he stick up for me, no one has ever done that for me?" I thought silently.

- Sorry it's so short couldn't think of any other ideas!


	3. Jack at the bar

**Chapter 3 Jack at the bar**

I looked at my feet when I spotted the strange men that attacked me earlier on. They laughed when they saw me again. The guy I had stabbed a few days ago smiled at me and looked away then hissed, "watch your back cause' I'll get my revenge today!" I set the tray of food down and walked away with a moan.

About a half an hour later I heard the door creak open from the kitchen. With a sigh I grabbed my order from and menus and peaked at how many people had come in. I found myself staring at Jack and Cliff the wanderer. Quickly I walked out and went to their table. I passed them the menus and asked, "What would you like for a drink?"

"Wine," Cliff replied with a smile.

"Coffee'," Jack replied.

I noted the order down and took the menus. Then I slowly turned around and started walking away. Before I could even take five steps the man that warned me about revenge got up and ran in front of me, glaring. "Okay I'm tired of waiting for people to leave I'll do it now." He raised his fist. Behind him I heard someone say," John you'll get in caught in the slammer again." I raised my eyes to his listening to his answer. "So what she caused too much trouble and she'll pay more than I will."

I stood there no interest in fighting with him again. I tried to run around him but punched me in the stomach and knocked me down. I held my stomach in pain and started praying to God for mercy. Again he attacked but now he kicked me in the head. I heard his men go next to me and picked me up and held me there as John rapidly hit me. I kept my eyes closed as he punched with his full force! IN pain I whimpered with each punch.

Then all of a sudden it stopped. I opened my eyes and found that Cliff and Jack had walked in front of me, stopping the blows. The men holding on to me threw me to the floor and walked over to their master's side.

"Out of the way idiots," John snapped.

Jack held onto John's fist and answered, "Leave her alone she never hurt you!"

"Never hurt me, look city slicker you go home would ya stay out of this, she is dangerous!" He uncovered his bandage and showed Jack his wound. Jack turned his head toward me and looked at me with discomfort. "Still leave her be it's over you got revenge now go slither back to the rock from which you came under you snake!" John stared in bewilderment at Jack.

"Look city boy you don't have any idea about what you're getting into. So step aside and go home little boy."

Jack stood there protecting me. I felt bad because I heard what John and his men would do to people who stopped their fights. Still I just sat there letting the foreigner take every danger in. I looked John in the eye, I could tell he was furious and was going to attack. To my surprise he smiled then with cunning laugh he walked away. Cliff then looked at Jack and walked back to the table.

Jack turned to me smiling with his supposing victory, but I knew John would get back at him. Without a word he lifted me up onto my feet. In discomfort I hit him across the face. Jack frowned and stood staring me in the eye rubbing his cheek. Then to my amazement he started to grin.

"I guess I should remember I'm new and should watch what I do around girls. Sorry Karen I just don't like see people being hurt," Jack said still grinning.

For a moment I thought of what to say. "I'm used to it so..." I stopped and walked away scratching my head in confusion.

Later I saw Cliff leave waving to Jack," see you Jack."

"See ya."

Not long after I saw Jack get up and walk out John and his men followed him out. I knew that meant bad news. Soon enough I heard shouting, a fight had begun and Jack was in big trouble. I knew Jack was in trouble and knew nothing about fighting but I stayed inside. Then I heard Jack screaming in pain then I heard him crash to the ground. I closed my eyes trying to fight from helping him. Then a flashback of him helping me came into my mind.

It became too much to take after that. I took off my apron and ran out the door. What I found made me furious. John's crew and himself were kicking Jack's lifeless body, laughing. Not wanting to pick another fight I picked out a lie to yell at them. "Hey idiots I called the sheriff so you better start running."

In a flash the gangsters left staggering every other step. Slowly I knelt down to see if he was breathing. I made a sigh of relief when I heard him breathing normally. Carefully I lifted him up and dragged him into my room and lie him on my bed. Quietly I walked over to the first aid cabinet. Without looking I placed hand over to the area where the bandages were kept. I grabbed the first thing I felt tightly in my hand.

All of a sudden I felt a sharp object go into my wound on my hand. I pulled it down finding I had grabbed a knife. Quickly I pulled it out of my hand. On the handle was a note. Silently I read it:

Dear Karen,

This ought to teach you a lesson. Don't pick fights and lie about it wasn't you. Oh ya I took the bandages so you'll learn never to mess up again.

With No Love,

Your Father, Daren

With anger I ripped the note up and threw the knife out the window. Then tended to Jack again. Since there were no bandages I ripped up some of my old clothes and used them as a replacement. As I was wrapping the last wound up I jumped back in shock when Jack sat up without warning.

"Okay Jack if you ever want my help again you can't scare me like that," I panted.

"Sorry, Karen. Uh... where am I."

"You're in my room which rarely anybody gets to go in!"

"Thanks Karen.... I mean for everything you've done for me."

I walked back over and continued wrapping the bandage. A splash of blood from my hand fell onto his bandage. Jack curiously looked at me.

"Let me see your hand Karen," Jack commanded.

I showed him my bloody and torn hands. He shook his head in dismay.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

I pulled away and said" I landed on a knife."

"I have a feeling you had a fight with those gangsters."

I turned to him with my face red from blushing. "Look stay out of this thanks for your help earlier but I don't want to see you hurt again."

Jack smiled and grabbed my hands and started pouring alcohol on them. I yelped in pain.

"What the hell was that...?" I suddenly stopped when I felt my hands go num. Soon I couldn't feel the pain anymore.

"It keeps you from being in pain it also kills the bacteria," Jack explained.

I just looked at him. Then after realizing he wanted to just be friendly I thanked him. After the thank you Jack got up and walked over to the door but stopped. "Uh.. Karen the horse race is tomorrow I was wondering do you want to come, cause I'm racing and it would be nice to get some rooting for?"

I just grinned and said," I'll see."

"Okay and uh thanks for everything you did for me!" Jack ended. Then he limped out the door.

**More coming soon!**


	4. The race

**Chapter 4 the Race**

The next day I went to the horse races to watch Jack and my best friend Ann race.

"Karen how you doin'?" Ann asked.

"Pretty good, just having a hard time with my dad again."

"You should tell the sheriff about him or you'll be struggling more later!"

"Look Ann you don't know my dad, I'd say if I did that he'd murder me when he got out, like..." I stopped and choked back my tears. "Like my mother!"

An rubbed my back to try to comfort me but I pulled away. Quickly I changed the subject. "So you ready to win, Ann?"

"Hell ya!" "Hey Karen have you seen the new guy?"

"Jack, ya, I even got him out of trouble, why?"

Ann looked me in the eye. "What do you think of him, hot, huh?"

I turned my head away from hers, and rolled my eyes. "Look Ann I know what you're going for, but I don't plan on getting to know him to a point where I'm in love him or with anyone else!"

"Come on Karen he is a nice guy and it feels good to have a boyfriend, like Cliff, Jack, is a sweet guy and would take good care of you!"

I turned around and started brushing her horse to avoid her but she kept annoying me so I replied. "ANN, just wait I heard heartbreak always comes to everyone and you should be more careful on who you pick. Get this Cliff is a wanderer and could leave anytime soon, Jack is from the city he could leave soon too because he's not used to the country!"

"Nothing gets to you does it Karen?" Ann sighed. "Just think about what I said okay."

Ann nodded and started walking to the starting line but before she got there someone galloped on the horse to the front. Then I looked up to find Jack on what looked to be a year old horse. "Oh sorry Ann got carried away with the galloping," Jack laughed. Ann smiled and got up on her horse.

"It's okay Jack, anyway you're goanna need it!"

"Hey, Ann I bet you ten bucks I'll beat you!"

Ann smiled cunningly at Jack. "Deal!"

Feeling totally ignored I said, "good luck Ann!" Jack turned to me a smile.

"Hey Karen sorry I didn't see you there," Jack said sliding off his horse to greet me.

"So, Karen I've been wanting to ask why are your hands so beaten?"

I glared at him to show I didn't what to tell. After figuring it out Jack put his hand out for a handshake. Though I spook tough to Ann about Jack I knew I had a major crush on him. If only I could hide my feelings and talk to him as I do to Ann. Silently I shook his hand. After that they participants were all called so I left the area. My whole face was red from blushing but I shook it off when I got to the stands. After sitting down Cliff came and sat next to me.

"Hey Karen how you doin' bet you got into more fights?" Cliff joked.

"It's not funny Cliff and what are you doing here anyway?" I growled.

"I'm here to watch Ann, what are you here for?"

"Same thing."

The whistle blew for the race to start everyone turned their head to watch. Silently I sat down next to Kai. My father said earlier that if he does a good job at working, he could have anything he wanted of course the idiot chose me. He put his arm around me held me close. I frowned and pulled away from his tightening grasp.

I watched as Ann finished in second and Jack in last. I chuckled at the sight of Jack's face as he crossed the finish line. He acted as if he had won.

I jumped down from the stands to go congratulate Jack and Ann. Kai followed me silently. When I got to Ann Cliff was giving her a kiss. I shook my head, I knew I never want to get heartbroken, I've already have had enough pain. Jack ran up and gave Ann the ten dollars.

"Jack you did great man," Cliff said giving Jack a high five.

"Yeah Jack, you should come get some training and you'll do much better next time," Ann said.

Before I could say something Kai came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I flinched with discomfort. Kai looked Jack over quickly. Then with a smile he shook hands with Jack. "Hi Jack I'm Kai I work for the Karen's, father." Kai then his face grew to a stern look. "Have you and, Karen met before?" I closed my eyes and prayed that Jack wouldn't say yes.

Like he could read my mind he answered, "no I don't believe I have." I looked into his glittering eyes in confusion. Jack shook my hand and walked away with a bow.

"How did he know I wanted him to say no, or was he trying to avoid me?" I thought to myself.

**_Thanks Pacfictwist you kept me going for this chapter._**


	5. Beach Time

**Chapter 5 beach time**

Weeks a week passed and I continued to see Jack swimming and catching fish with a spear. I found out by Ann that when he fishes could tell how me was feeling. When he uses a spear he's in a good mood and if he is with a pole he is stressed out, sad or mad. Finally that day I got up the guts to go swim with Jack in the water. Most that day I got in the water cause it was blazing hot. Ann came with me.

"How's it going Karen you fishing too?" Jack asked, as he put on his mask.

"No it's just hot and the water is nice today."

Jack smiled and jumped off the dock into the water. I followed after he was away from me, far away. Often I would look to the dock and see Jack putting a fish in the bucket.

I quickly got out as soon as he started home that night. Since Ann was close by I decided to see if I could spend the night. As usual it was a yes.

We sat on her bed and talked.

"So Karen what do you think of the new guy?" Ann asked her eyes glittering.

"He's cute I have to admit.... And he's very....well..." turned to Ann hoping she would change the subject.

"Nice, I think the same thing you should be at least a little nice to him like you used to be with Kai," Ann smiled. A tear rolled down my cheek, "why does she have to bring up those bad memories I thought.

I used to actually date Kai until that fateful day when my father got mad at Kai for missing just a few berries from a bush. My father was very cruel to him that day to Kai. Afterwards Kai started to get drunk everyday he became violent and yelled at me often.

Ann frowned and pulled me close. "I'm sorry Karen I didn't mean to..."

"It's ok Ann lets go to sleep." Quietly we went to sleep.

The next afternoon at the beach...

It was a nice day but not a good time of day to be at the beach swimming. I silently danced along the beach until I got to the dock and found Jack. He was sitting all alone the rod in his hand and his legs dangling down. I knew as I got closer that he was having a rough time his face was red and puffy and his eyes were watering. I was about to turn around and leave so he could be alone again but my heart was saying to me go see what is the matter. To my surprise I followed my heart not my head for the first time.

Quietly I sat down next to him and when he said nothing inched closer. He looked at me quickly then turned my head away. "Hey Karen, what are you doing here?"

"No reason," I lied.

"Then leave me alone okay!" He snapped.

I gritted my teeth trying not to yell. "What is wrong, Jack," I asked, it was between growling and snapping.

He turned to me and look me in the eye. "Do you really what to know?"

"I think so, ya!"

He shook his head in disbelieve. "Ya, right Karen."

"Look I want to see what is wrong, really," I said calmly.

He looked me in the eye in bewilderment. Then he sighed and turned away. "My mother died yesterday of cancer." A tear streamed down his cheek.

My heart was burning with sorrow remembering my mother. "I'm sorry Jack um.... If it helps my mother died too but I was five."

He turned his head to me his eyes were gloomy. "Really, how did she die?"

I glared at him and looked across the ocean. "My father was drunk and by accident he pushed over the knife rack. I was there under the table when she died. My father told me it was my fault though I knew it was his I've felt guilty all these years." Tears streamed down my face having to remember the worst day of my life.

Suddenly I felt Jack slip his hand under my face and wipe away my tears. Gently he turned my face towards his. "I'm sorry Karen and thanks for trying to help," he said in a soft voice.

"So I didn't help?" I asked in disappointment.

"You did Karen but you didn't help with my other problem." He let go of me and continued watching his lure.

"What is the other problem," I said getting annoyed.

"You never told me about Kai!"

I looked at him in suspicion. "Why would that matter to you?"

He blushed and turned away. "I just uh.... Look I want to lay off that subject!"

I looked at him and asked him, "Jack do you to watch the sunset with me? The water always makes it look pretty."

He looked me in the eye and I blushed. "Sure thing," he answered. He smiled then set the rod to the side.

The day had flown by so fast I forgot to go to dinner with Kai. When the sun disappeared beyond the eye could see. Jack looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Karen are you going to the flower festival tomorrow?" Jack asked, blushing slightly.

My face turned even brighter red from blushing. "Ya but I'm dancing with Kai."

Jack smile went to a grin/frown. "Do you like Kai I mean as a boyfriend?"

I frowned and stood up. "No my father is forcing me to date him because he has worked hard for my father, so I was the prize to win if he worked hard." "And um... oh no I gave to away don't tell anyone please!"

I ran to my room crying that night. My father told me he would kill whoever I told and me if I told about Kai and I. That night I prayed to God for Jack not to tell anyone, until I fell asleep.


	6. Flower fesival

**Chapter 6** the flower festival

I woke the next morning to the phone ringing. Slowly I picked up the phone and said," What!?"

"So Karen I see you woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Kai growled in reply.

"Kai what do you what now," I hissed. Sitting up in hopes Jack hadn't told him anything.

"Remember yesterday you were supposed to be at the restaurant with me, you weren't there tell me where were you!" he demanded.

"At the beach dancing!"

"Fine I'll let you off the hook this time, cause that's what Jack said."

I paused and thought about how Jack was yesterday. Did he know how I felt about it?

Then what Kai said next caught my attention. "Karen I'm not going to be able to go to the flower festival today. I forbid you to dance with anyone though. If I find out you did I will kill you!" At that he hung up.

Later I found myself being one of the people to be chosen. Ann got Cliff of course, Maria got Harris, Poperi was the flower girl all that was left at the moment was me and Elli. Though I wanted to dance with someone the threat from Kai was ringing in my head. Finally the Baker came and chose Elli. The dance was to begin very soon so I started towards the fountain. When I sat down I found Jack sitting right next to me.

"Oh, hi Karen."

I did look at him.

"Where is Kai?"

I looked at him. "He's not coming."

Jack looked me in the eye. "Then would you care to dance with me?"

My mind kept telling me don't do it, tell him not in a million years. But my heart was telling me something so much better than my mind.

"UH.. Sure."

He smiled and grabbed my hand I was pulled out to the dance floor. I flinched wishing my big mouth had never opened. We danced that day with everything we had but not enough to attract attention. The sunset came quickly across the mountain horizon that day. The dance stopped and I felt happier than ever but never felt to show it.

Jack bowed and smiled then turned away to the exit when everyone had left. Before he got to the steps I ran over and grabbed his hand.

"Thanks for dancing with me," I said. "Um would you like to start dancing on the beach with me?" I put my head down blushing.

"Sure that would be fun. Especially getting to dance with the best dancer in town."

I looked up and smiled. He smiled back and turned around. Again I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

"Hey uh... how ... how did you know I didn't want you to tell Kai about anything?"

He smiled at me and stuck his hands in his pockets. "In the city people are hard to read through body language I learn how to read it perfectly just before I left. You may seem rough around the edges but that means that you've had a rough time in life and haven't let how you feel out. When your uncomfortable it shows transparently to me." He then blushed and pointed to the stairway.

"You want me to walk you home?" He asked calmly. I just shook my head and walked to the stairway.

"Jack I guess I'll see you tomorrow at sunset. So Kai doesn't know about us dancing."

**_Thx for all the reveiws everyone more chaps coming soon!_**


	7. The Truth

_Disclaimer: I do not own Natsume or Harvest Moon!_

**Chapter 7 The Truth**

The next day I went shopping for supplies and a new coffee machine because mine had broke down earlier. My hands where full as I walked onto the gravel street out side of Rick's. as I walked toward the ally I heard a street fight going on. Wondering who the fight was between I softly peered around the corner. I found the gangsters beating up on Jack again but this time Jack fought back. I gently set down my bags and walked towards the fight.

"Hey freaks three against one isn't that fair!" I hollered.

"Ah yes the hotty, let's get er'," John said releasing Jack.

I sprinted past them and got out of their sight I hid behind the trash can closest to me. After they ran past I ran back to the ally to find Jack brushing himself off. I walked in front of him. Slowly he looked up with a smile.

"You sure have the knack of getting in trouble," he said with grin.

"Funny I was just going to say the same thing about you.... Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I was going to Rick's and they pulled me in!" Jack growled.

I frowned and shook my head. "Ok but still run don't fight you don't know them." Then I told him what happened to my hands.

"They don't seem so tough to you." Jack smiled.

I glared at Jack then shoved him down. Quietly I picked up my bags and walked away. As I turned the corner I heard Jack running behind me.

"Karen, hold up!"

Slowly she stopped and turned around.

When he finally caught up he was panting like a dog.

"Uh.. Karen would you like to... to... hang out sometime," Jack panted.

Karen realized it was a date. Though no matter how hard she tried she couldn't say yes. Fear overwhelmed her, what would Kai think! She turned around and while running she screamed, "I can't! I can't"

She ran to Ann's house panting. Ann let her in and let Karen tell the story.

"Why didn't you say yes since you really want to?," Ann asked.

Karen flinched and looked Ann in the eye. Tears flooded from her eyes.

"The truth is though Kai is a jerk... I love him!"

Ann gasped and hesitated to speak.

"I thought you loved, Jack," Ann finally replied.

Karen dug her face into arms as she lay on the bed.

"I do love him I do but I'm so confused!," I yelled into the pillow.

Ann never found another word to say so she got up and rubbed Karen's back soothingly. Slowly but surely Karen calmed down. Rubbing her eyes she sat up.

"Karen, go talk to Jack tell him what you told me," Ann said.

Though I was scared I nodded. It was true it would be better if I told him. Slow I got to my feet and walked out, headed straight to Jack's house.


End file.
